Ai no Uragiri
by Todokanunegai
Summary: [Love's Betrayal] -Submission for Chibizoo's contest- "It is your turn to have your emotions played with,Your turn to feel the pain. Because if I can't have you, no one can." Angst, shounen-ai, some OOCness. -Complete-


Title: Ai no Uragiri

Username: Todokanunegai

Rating: PG-13

Category: Angst

Warning:  Shounen-ai, angst, and some OOCness along with some confusing parts.  

Much thanks to LFangor and Neflanthir who helped me beta this ^___^ ::glomps:: Thanks a lot, you two!

Key:

*...* = Italic

"..." = Speech

'...' = Thought

Yami = Yami Yuugi, Bakura = Yami Bakura, Mariku = Yami Malik and so on…

You don't remember, do you?

You don't remember what happened... 

But I do. So clearly, as if it were only yesterday.

And I can still feel the pain of that day.

You rejected me.

Your hurt me more that day than anyone else ever had.

Nevertheless, I still want you,

Just as I wanted you that first day when we met, so long ago...

You were used to being in control in Egypt;

You are used to being in control now, also.

Well, it is time you find out what losing control feels like,

Because if you refuse to love me...

You can't love anyone else.

It is your turn to have your emotions played with,

Your turn to feel the pain.

Because if I can't have you,

No one can.

So let the games begin… 

~*~*~*~

"Seto? Are you home?" Yami called as he discarded his heavy winter clothes on the couch. 

The house was quiet; there was no sound that Yami could hear. 'That's strange. I thought Seto said he would be home today... Maybe he's still sleeping. I'll go check.'

The former Pharaoh immediately ran up the stairs. He hadn't seen Seto for days, as Yuugi was sick and his sense of duty to his hikari required that he stay and nurse Yuugi back to health.  Now that Yuugi was feeling better, he could make up to Seto for the time they missed. 

A smile curled on Yami's lips as he imagined the next few hours in Seto's room.

Without knocking, he twisted the doorknob and stepped into the spacious room. "Hey Seto, guess wh--"

Yami blinked furiously to make sure that what he saw wasn't real... and to hold back the tears. Seto was asleep, all right.

And he seemed to have company, too.

Company in the form of one naked Jounouchi Katsuya.  The two lay on the large bed, asleep, holding each other with content smiles on their faces.

"No... no, this isn't real. It's not real... It can't be!"

But it was real - it was brutally real.

He took on last look at the two before running down the stairs and out the door, slamming it shut behind himself. Tears blinded him as he stumbled through the snow, so he didn't realize that he was going to run headlong into someone until it was too late.

"Ouch..." Yami muttered as he landed on his backside on the cold, hard pavement.

"Watch where you're going!" An irritated voice snapped.

~*~*~*~

Run...

Run away from that cold reality,

Run away from the pain...

And run straight into my trap.

~*~*~*~

The owner of the voice stood up, brushing himself off. "There are other people walking around, if you haven't noticed."

Yami looked up and saw Mariku glaring down at him. "Mariku?"

"Well, glad to see you know my name, Pharaoh." The other spirit surveyed Yami's appearance. "What are you trying to do, freeze to death? Not that I'd mind that."

"None of your damn business," Yami growled, pushing himself up.

"In a grouchy mood, aren't we?"

"Leave me alone!" Yami pushed angrily past Mariku.

"My pleasure. But before I go, have you seen Jounouchi around?"

Yami stopped in his tracks at the sound of the blonde's name. 

"Yes." He spat it out as if it were a curse.

"Well, then where is he?"

"Your little boyfriend is at Seto's." And before Mariku could ask why Jou was at Seto's, Yami had broken into a run again, disappearing around the corner.

Mariku blinked after Yami, confusion clearly etched on his face. "At Seto's? Why would Jou be over at Kaiba's?" He frowned. "I guess I'll have to go see."

~*~*~*~

It hurts, doesn't it?

Well, if it hurts now,

It'll hurt even more three months from now...

~*~*~*~

Yami sat on the swing in the park, glad to find that it was deserted. No one needed to see the tears that rolled down his cheeks, nor did they need to hear the sobs that emanated from his throat.

The icy wind whipped bitterly against him, howling like a creature in pain. His t-shirt offered little protection against the harsh wind and snow, but he didn't care. At the present moment, he *wanted* to freeze to death. At least when he was dead, he wouldn't have to feel the pain of Seto's betrayal.

Yami closed his eyes and rested his head against the chain holding up the swing. He didn't protest as his body surrendered to the freezing cold. He welcomed the darkness that was creeping over him, sending him into a dark, peaceful oblivion.

Yami didn't feel it when someone wrapped a heavy coat around him, nor when he was picked up off the swing.

"Stupid Pharaoh. Don't freeze to death on me... You can't die yet."

~*~*~*~

Don't die yet, Pharaoh.

Don't die before I have my revenge...

Before I break you.

Don't you dare...

~*~*~*~

Yami stirred slightly, opening his eyes slowly, but he immediately shut them again as sunlight poured through the window.

Shielding his eyes with his hand, Yami managed to push himself up slightly. Glancing around, it took him a minute to register the fact that he was in a strange, unfamiliar room. "Where am I?" He didn't expect an answer, as he saw no one around.

"At my place." 

Crimson eyes widened in shock. The room might be unfamiliar to him, but the voice was perfectly recognizable.

It belonged to Yami no Bakura.

"So, you've finally decided to wake up after so long."

This comment caused Yami to look up. "How long have I been here?"

"You've been out for about four days," the other spirit replied.

"Four days?" Yami asked, astonished.

"Yes."

Yami's head throbbed, but he shook it off and climbed off the bed, only to find that everything started to spin.  He grabbed onto the bed for support.

"Sit down. Better yet, lie down - you're in no condition to get out of bed."

Yami shook his head, "I can't. I have to get back to the Game Shop. Yuugi must be worried to death about me."

"Let me say it again. You are in NO condition to leave that bed!" Bakura snapped.

"I have to get back."

Yami took a few wobbly steps, the bed supporting most of his weight. When he reached the end of the bed, he somehow managed to stumble a few steps toward the door.

"Get back in bed, damn it!"

Yami shook his head stubbornly and took another step. However, his legs gave out suddenly beneath him and he braced himself for the impact with the floor...

But no impact came as he felt arms slip underneath his, supporting him.

"You're such a pigheaded ass, Pharaoh."

Before he could retort properly, Yami found that there was no longer ground beneath his feet. Bakura had picked him up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm putting you back in bed, you idiot." Bakura growled, setting Yami down on the bed with unexpected gentleness. "Now that you're awake, I'm going to assume that you're hungry. What do you want to eat?"

Yami blinked at him in shock, barely aware of the words that slipped out of his mouth, "Chicken noodle soup is fine…"

"Fine."

Bakura turned to leave, but Yami's voice stopped him, "Tomb Robber..."

"What do you want now?"

"... Thank you."

Silence fell for a few seconds before Bakura grunted and left.

'The thief is acting strangely out of character...' Yami thought as he lay on the pillow. 'Or maybe this nicer side has always been here and he's decided to show it now.' Yami smiled softly. 'Well, if this is his nicer side, I don't mind it at all...'

The Pharaoh fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

~*~*~*~

You're beautiful when you smile. Did you know that?

So beautiful...

Sadly, you won't be smiling much longer.

So smile while you can, my dear Pharaoh.

Smile while you still can...

~*~*~*~

"Hey, Pharaoh, I have your soup. Pharaoh?" Bakura called, walking in and holding a tray containing steaming chicken noodle soup and some bread. He shook his head when he saw that Yami had fallen asleep. "Just like you to fall asleep like that."

With a sigh, he put the soup on the bedside table and covered it. "Hopefully it'll still be warm when you wake up."

Bakura watched Yami as he slept. "Ra, you're beautiful when you're smile. Especially when you're sleeping..." He gave in to temptation and leaned down, gently brushing his lips against Yami's.

Bakura jumped back when Yami stirred slightly, afraid that he had woken up the sleeping Pharaoh. But Yami just rolled over, away from Bakura, and continued to sleep.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Bakura cast one last look at Yami before he walked out of the room.

A smirk curled on his lips. "Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought."

~*~*~*~

No, this won't be hard at all...

It's easier than I thought...

You're such a fool, Pharaoh,

And your foolishness will be the end of you...

~*~*~*~

Three months later

Yami smiled contently as he walked down the street toward Bakura's house. Three months ago if someone had told Yami that he would be head over heels for Bakura, Yami would have told that person that it was ridiculous, since he was madly in love with Seto and hated Bakura's guts.

However, that was three months ago. A lot can change in three months.

For one, Yami is no longer with Seto. He doesn't love Seto anymore.

And he no longer hates Bakura.

In fact, they're very much in love.

Yami thought back over the past three months. So much had happened. And to think, if he hadn't been stopped that day, he wouldn't be enjoying this much happiness. His eyebrows furrowed in a frown as he remembered.

~Flashback: Three Months Ago~

Many a person's head turned when Yami stepped into the room. It wasn't the fact that *he* stepped into the room, oh no - it was who he walked in *with* that caused the heads to turn.

The Sennen Puzzle's spirit had just walked in accompanied by Yami Bakura, one of his greatest rivals, and they were chatting like old friends.

"Hey, Yami! Over here!" Yami looked around and saw that Yuugi was calling his name. He smiled at his hikari, but frowned when he saw who stood next to Yuugi - Jounouchi. He seemed to be sporting a new accessory: a long scar ran from beneath his right ear to his collarbone.

Yami smirked. 'I guess Mariku found out what happened.' However, the smirk disappeared the moment his eyes landed on Seto. The CEO and the mutt were arguing again, and he hadn't noticed Yami walking in, at least until Yuugi had called out to Yami.

Yami walked over, Bakura following close behind. Somehow, he felt better with Bakura around. 

Seto shot him a charming smile, "Hey, love." The brunette reached to pull Yami into his lap.

"Don't touch me!" Yami snapped coldly.

"Yami, what's wrong?" It was Seto's turn to frown.

"What's wrong? What's *wrong*?! You know perfectly well!" Yami yelled, not caring that people were watching.

"Did I do something?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Seto Kaiba! You filthy, cheating bastard!"

Blue eyes widened slightly, then a glare replaced it. "What the hell did I do?"

"So you don't know all of a sudden, huh? Well maybe I can refresh that fading memory of yours," Yami growled, shaking in anger. "Last week, during the winter recess, I found you... you... in bed... with... that mutt!" His throat suddenly became very tight. 'No, I won't shed a tear in front of that cheating asshole.' Yami glared at Seto and finished icily, "We're through, Seto Kaiba! Finished! Don't ever speak to me again!" With that, Yami turned on his heel and marched out of the room, ignoring Seto's yells.

"Wait, Yami! I can explain!" 

"Don't bother, Kaiba. He hates your unfaithful ass," a calm, cold voice told him.

Seto turned to the speaker with a death glare, "Shut the hell up, Bakura. You know nothing! This is none of your damned business! It's between me and Yami!"

Seto started to go after Yami when a hand gripped his shoulder tightly and turned him around. "Leave him alone. He doesn't want you around. Stay away from Yami, Kaiba, or I'll hurt you more than this." A knee to the gut brought Seto to his knees. 

Without another word, the spirit of the Sennen Ring walked out of the classroom and out of the school.

~End Flashback~

An angry frown marred Yami's face as he thought back to what had happened. 

'That heartless scum. Just hearing his name makes me livid. Hah, that bastard promised to love me forever... What a load of bullshit that was! He said he would always be there for me, that he would listen and save me if I needed saving -  Lies! When I needed saving that horrible day, it wasn't him who saved me, it was Bakura.' 

The frown on his face was erased by a smile as Yami thought of Bakura. Just thinking of Bakura made him want to skip with joy. 'Thank you so much, Bakura. Thank you for saving me.'

~Flashback~

Bakura quickened his steps as he followed the Ring. Every moment was crucial. Yami was not in a stable state of mind. He might do something drastic. "Don't do anything dumb, Pharaoh." Bakura muttered darkly.

"Like jumped off of this bridge?" 

Bakura looked up and noticed that the Ring had led him to Domino Bridge. The Pharaoh sat on the ledge, his back turned to Bakura.

"Yes, like jump of that bridge," Bakura growled.

"Why shouldn't I?" The normally passion-filled voice was empty, devoid of emotions.

"Because your friends need you."

"Are you my friend, Thief?" Yami asked.

"No. I'm your rival, your enemy," came Bakura's reply.

"Then my death would benefit you."

"What about Yuugi?"

"Yuugi has Ryou. He doesn't need me. No one does."

"You are needed."

Yami laughed bitterly, "I'm needed? By who? You? But that can't be right, can it? You hate me, you're my enemy, you said so yourself." This statement was met with silence. "I'm right then, aren't I, Thief? I'm not needed by anyone. I'm better off dead. At least then I won't feel anymore pain."

"If you jump, I'm going after you," Bakura said, sitting down next to Yami.

The Pharaoh stared straight down into the water, which glittered invitingly at him. "Why? Give me a reason why I shouldn't jump, just one good reason."

"Because I need you, damn it!"

Yami shook his head, "No one needs me, especially not you."

"I do."

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because... Because I love you." 

Yami watched Bakura intently. "Are you telling me the truth?" he whispered.

"Yes. I love you. Are you happy now? That's why I need you alive! Don't kill yourself because of that cheating asshole."

"It hurt... his cheating on me. He promised to love me forever, save me when I needed saving... and then he went and slept with the mutt." Yami turned to Bakura, "Will you do the same? Because if you will, there is no reason for me not to jump."

"I can't promise you forever, Yami, but I can promise you now. I can promise you that I'll be honest with you." Bakura watched the emotions flickering in Yami's crimson orbs. "I'm not Seto, Yami. We are two different people. He blew his chance with you - let me have mine. Let me save you."

"... I'm afraid. I don't want to be hurt anymore. I want to be needed."

"I need you, Yami," Bakura insisted. "Please, get down from there..."

Yami stared into the chocolate orbs, glittering with emotions that he had never seen in them before. He nodded slowly and slid down from the ledge, Bakura following suit.

For a moment, they stared at each other, before Bakura reached over and pulled Yami into a kiss. They pulled apart, but their arms remain wrapped firmly around each other.

"Can we start again?" Yami asked as he laid his head on Bakura's shoulder. "This time, we'll do it right..."

"Yes. This time, we'll do it right." Bakura leaned his chin on Yami's head.

"I love you Bakura."

"I love you too." 

The smirk on Bakura's lips went unnoticed by Yami.

~End Flashback~

With a broad grin, Yami ran up the steps and knocked on the door. A few minutes passed without an answer. Frowning, Yami tried the doorknob and found it to be unlocked. 'Strange…'

Opening the door, he stepped into the house. Nothing looked out of place.

That was, until he walked into the living room.

Furniture was strewn all around the room, a broken mug laid by the overturned coffee table, magazines lay torn apart and the curtains were ripped. Overall, it looked like there had been a brawl here. 

"Oh Ra... What the hell happened? Bakura?" Yami yelled, hoping to receive an answer.

But there was no answer.

Yami walked through the house looking for Bakura, but he found no sign of the Tomb Robber, nor any clues to where he was. Walking back into the living room, Yami noticed an envelope on the couch that he had overlooked before. He picked it up and was surprised to see his name on it. "Who could this be from...?" Unfolding the letter, Yami started to read the unfamiliar script.

"I have your little boyfriend with me. If you want to see him alive, meet me at warehouse number seven by the dock. Be there at 4:30 PM, or you will never see your precious lover again. Come as you are and no tricks, or else he dies. I hope you care enough. I expect to see you soon." The letter remained unsigned. 

Yami's eyes immediately darted to the clock. It read 4:15.

Wordlessly he ran out of the house, heading for the dock. 'Please be alright, Bakura.' 

~*~*~*~

Everything is falling into place, exactly the way I meant for it to.

Your time has run out at last, Pharaoh.

Revenge is within my grasp,

So don't keep me waiting...

I will pay you back the pain you caused me -

I will pay it back in full and with interest.

I hope you like pain, Yami,

Because pain will be the last thing that you will ever feel...

~*~*~*~

"Warehouse seven, warehouse seven, where is warehouse seven?!" Yami searched along the dock frantically. Finally, he spotted a building with a large seven painted on the side. With a sigh of relief, he ran over to it and walked inside.

Despite the bright sunlight outside, the warehouse was pitch black. Yami fumbled around, searching for a switch.

The lights clicked on suddenly, despite Yami not having found the switch yet.

"What in th- Bakura!"

Bakura was tied to a chair, bound and gagged. He was unconscious. His clothing was ripped and Yami could see the bruises, scars and blood that marred Bakura's pale skin.

"Oh, Ra! Who did this to you, Bakura? I'll make them pay, whoever they are, I swear!" Yami walked quickly over to Bakura, but he stopped when large curtain came down, blocking Bakura from his view. 

"You must have realized that you wouldn't be able to rescue him without a price. Or maybe you didn't," a voice spoke from the corner.

"Who the hell are you? Show yourself!" Yami yelled, seeing no one around.

"Gladly." Approaching footsteps were heard before the figure appeared in the light.

Yami's eyes widen in shock, then in anger. "Malik!"

The blond Egyptian smirked, "Glad to see you remember me."

"Let Bakura go! He has done nothing to you."

"I will let him go - for a price, of course."

"What do you want?" Yami growled.

"I will let Bakura go in exchange for Puzzle. And you." Lavender eyes glinted.

"What the hell do you want with me?"

"I have my reasons, none of which I intend to tell you. So, will you accept my offer?" Malik asked.

"Yes." It took Yami less than a second to make up his mind.

Malik smiled triumphantly, "Good. Tie him up."  Two hooded figures walked out of the shadows, toward Yami, holding a rope.

"You will keep your word, Malik?" Yami asked.

"Yes," came the reply.

Yami allowed the figures to tie his arms behind him. They gripped Yami's shoulders tightly, one on each side, holding him in place.

"Now keep your end of the bargain, Malik!"

"I will, but not quite yet." Malik walked toward Yami, smiling smugly.

"What? We had a d-" Yami shouted, but was interrupted by Malik kissing him soundly. 

Malik pulled away, smiling. "Now I'll let your lover go."

Yami stared at him, still shocked from the unexpected kiss.

The curtain rose, revealing Bakura still tied up. Malik walked over and untied the ropes that bound Bakura to the chair. He shook Bakura, who opened his eyes slowly. The Thief growled, "What is the meaning of this?!"

The blond smiled, giving Bakura no answer. He instead waved his hand toward Yami. "Say goodbye to your beloved Pharaoh."

Bakura glared at Malik before running over to Yami. "Yami, are you alright?"

Yami nodded, "I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm okay. Why are you tied up?"

"Because for your life, he's trading me the Puzzle and himself." Malik smirked. 

"Yami! You shouldn't have done that..." The Thief frowned.

"But I love you, Bakura. That's why I did this. I love you more than life itself. As long as you're okay, I'll be fine." Yami smiled softly.

"Bid your lover farewell, Bakura," Malik called. "You're never going to see him again."

Shooting a scowl at Malik, Bakura turned back to Yami. "I'm so sorry, Yami. Forgive me." Yami didn't get a chance to reply as Bakura kissed him. As Bakura pulled away, he quietly said, "Goodbye."

"Wh-" Yami's answer was cut short as he felt a sharp pain in his chest, in his heart.

Stepping back, Bakura smirked at Yami. In his hand, he held a silver dagger covered in blood. Yami's blood.

"Why, Bakura? I thought you loved me!" Tears built up in Yami's eyes.

Bakura laughed, "Loved *you*? I never loved you. I hated you. You are so gullible."

The tears slipped from Yami's eyes, creating a path down his cheeks. "This was all a lie? The past three months were all a lie?"

"I see you've finally figured it out, Pharaoh. It took you long enough," Malik said, walking over and wrapping his arms around Bakura.

"Bakura? You and Malik? Why did you do this?" Yami averted his eyes as Malik kissed Bakura. 

"For power, Yami, for power and for love," Bakura said with a sneer, wiping away the fake bruises and scars that covered him. "Goodbye, Pharaoh. Enjoy the afterlife." Bakura strode calmly out of the warehouse, leaving Yami collapsed on the floor, bleeding from the fatal wound to the heart.

"Why, Malik, why?" Yami asked faintly, his vision beginning to blur.

"Revenge, Yami. Revenge. For turning me down. For refusing to love me," Malik said softly as he kneeled beside Yami.

"What are you talking about?"

"Three thousand years ago, I loved you. But you did not love me back. You refused to love me. Because you loved Bakura."

"I loved Bakura in Egypt?"

"Yes, you did. However, he has no memory of it. He loves me now. And he hates you." Malik watched as Yami paled from blood loss, "I did this because I wanted you to feel the pain you caused me. I wanted you to know how it felt to be rejected."

It finally clicked in Yami's head, "You used the Sennen Rod didn't you? To control Seto and Jou... That was why they were together, wasn't it, Malik? And you used Bakura's love for you to get him to help you. That was why Bakura rescued me. It was all part of your plan, playing on my vulnerability that Seto's supposed betrayal caused, am I right? Then when I fell in love with Bakura, you used my love for him to bring me here, to get the Puzzle and to kill me. All because I rejected you."

"Yes," Malik smiled coldly. "Revenge is sweet. Very sweet. How does it feel to be betrayed by the one you love, Yami? It hurts, doesn't it? It does. So now you know the pain you put me through."

"Damn you, Malik. Damn you..." Yami gasped out, before he sank into the dark void that was death.

"I loved you, Yami. That's why I had to do this. I won't let you love anyone else. If you had only loved me, Yami, then this would have been unnecessary... but you didn't, and it's too late now." Malik bent down and brushed his lips against Yami's.

He slipped the Puzzle from around Yami's neck and stood up. Casting one last look at Yami, he said, "Goodbye Yami. You were such a fool. You allowed yourself to be guided by love, and look where you ended up. Love betrayed you, Yami. It betrayed you." Malik then walked away without so much as looking back.

~*~*~*~

I've had my revenge.

I should feel happy...

However, I don't.

Why?

~*~*~*~

Malik wrapped his arms around Bakura from behind. "Hey, love, what are you thinking about?"

Bakura watched the water, sparkling in the sunlight. "Do you regret doing this, Malik?"

"No. Do you?"

"No." Bakura shook his head, "I love you, Malik."

"I love you too, Bakura."

A single tear slipped down Bakura's cheek and into the water, unnoticed by Malik. Bakura turned around, "Come on, let's go home."

Malik nodded and they walked away from the warehouse. 

Bakura stopped and looked back. 'I did this for love, Yami. For Malik's love. I loved you, I did, but I love Malik more. Forgive me, Yami. Goodbye...'

Bakura turned around and followed Malik.

No words were spoken as they both continued to walk, and unknowingly, both harbored the same thought.

'I love you, Yami.'


End file.
